Dimensional shock
by FOXDACHAOSNINJA
Summary: My first fic a guy named Scott Wales has been playing overwatch for a few days but untill his science project backfires on him he is sent through the cosmos to overwatch and is his OC character in a fanfic so yeah he is a science experiment yadayadayada he has perma plasmids at his expense but when he comes to he is caged up and found by tracer has been put on hiatus
1. DEMO CHAPTER

Overwatch is owned by blizzard and its affiliates and any other references is owned by their respective owners but my OC Scott Wales is my creation and can only be used by my permission *sorry if I sound like a dick*

Chapter one

 **SCOTTS POV**

AGGGHHHHHH I paced back and forth around my room. "what an asshole you can't do that". I yelled in my dorm "dude calm down "my friend Joseph told me with reassurance

 **A few days ago**

just a couple of days ago I bought a game that Blizzard has released called 'Overwatch'. Which is composed of different heroes that protects the world *sorry I don't know that much about overwatch but I will try* from the shady organization 'talon' which is comprised of other 'heroes' so far it has been fun and everybody else was playing it.

 **Back to the present**

 **Time: 8:00 pm**

 **Location: Phoenix Arizona specifically my apartment bedroom**

 **Date: April 11 2016**

So todays my birthday no big deal just another school day so far it has been normal. Basically shit my best friend had a doctor's appointment and as of now I'm bored I go to my desk to my computer and turn it on. As I wait for the computer to boot up I take out my IPhone 1 *yes I still have a IPhone 1* and check the time 'hmmm 8:00 exact weird why do I always check the time it's always on the clock *this does happen to me* as I heard the familiar sound of the windows 7 chime as it goes to the desktop. I go sit in my chair and check my updates on my favorite stories. '*mental sigh* well no new chapters from this guy'. I check on my OC fanfic where my oc has amazing 'super powers' very similar to those found in bioshock but is a human biological experiment kept hidden by talon.

I pull up the new chapter from Microsoft word and reviewed it so far he has to make a difficult decision whether he has to go…*ding* 'huh what was that' I minimized the window and check the desktop to find and update to overwatch 'checking checking what' I realized they banned the over the shoulder pose for tracer *don't know when it was banned but hey this is a fic* I started up the game from my blizzard account and begun a few rounds to play.

 **Time lapse let's say 3 hours**

"uuggghh" I moaned I grabbed my phone to check my phone to see its 12:37 "Shit" I said and I had a reason to get up in a hurry you see *oh there he goes with more fillers* I have been working on a science project for my college like a tech summit if you will and there will be a lot of sponsors there from different companies and even military personnel to oversee the extra edge to get them that would win 'the war'.

 **Sorry if you would like more just review and this is my first fic and yeah if I get at least one or ten reviews I might make a longer chapter this is just a teaser**


	2. Chapter 1

Overwatch is owned by blizzard and its affiliates and any other references is owned by their respective owners but my OC Scott Wales is my creation and can only be used by my permission *sorry if I sound like a dick*

Chapter one

 **SCOTTS POV**

AGGGHHHHHH I paced back and forth around my room. "what an asshole you can't do that". I yelled in my dorm "dude calm down "my friend Joseph told me with reassurance

 **A few days ago**

just a couple of days ago I bought a game that Blizzard has released called 'Overwatch'. Which is composed of different heroes that protects the world *sorry I don't know that much about overwatch but I will try* from the shady organization 'talon' which is comprised of other 'heroes' so far it has been fun and everybody else was playing it.

 **Back to the present**

 **Time: 8:00 pm**

 **Location: Phoenix Arizona specifically my apartment bedroom**

 **Date: April 11 2016**

So todays my birthday no big deal just another school day so far it has been normal. Basically shit my best friend had a doctor's appointment and as of now I'm bored I go to my desk to my computer and turn it on. As I wait for the computer to boot up I take out my IPhone 1 *yes I still have a IPhone 1* and check the time 'hmmm 8:00 exact weird why do I always check the time it's always on the clock *this does happen to me* as I heard the familiar sound of the windows 7 chime as it goes to the desktop. I go sit in my chair and check my updates on my favorite stories. '*mental sigh* well no new chapters from this guy'. I check on my OC fanfic where my oc has amazing 'super powers' very similar to those found in bioshock but is a human biological experiment kept hidden by talon.

I pull up the new chapter from Microsoft word and reviewed it so far he has to make a difficult decision whether he has to go…*ding* 'huh what was that' I minimized the window and check the desktop to find and update to overwatch 'checking checking what' I realized they banned the over the shoulder pose for tracer *don't know when it was banned but hey this is a fic* I started up the game from my blizzard account and begun a few rounds to play.

 **Time lapse let's say 3 hours**

"uuggghh" I moaned I grabbed my phone to check my phone to see its 12:37 "Shit" I said and I had a reason to get up in a hurry you see *oh there he goes with more fillers* I have been working on a science project for my college like a tech summit if you will and there will be a lot of sponsors there from different companies and even military personnel to oversee the extra edge to get them that would win 'the war'. basically this is a teleportation chamber that uses an enormous amount of power. I have been working with Promethium as a nuclear battery to give sufficient enough power to open a rift of space with vasts amounts of gravity relative to the outside of the portal which will sinc with the receiving portal on the other side of an area. So far i have hooked up the sending portal with the receiving portal in the Phoenix Convention Center at opposite ends of one of the ballrooms but the main problem is the fact I haven't received the Promethium power cells which is really annoying.

 **Time 11:37**

 **Location:Phoenix Convention Center**

 **Date: April 11 2016**

I closed the back panel of the receiving portal. Then walked over to the control panel and put 0.005 percent of power through both portals. The portals began to glow blue and started to bring a small amount of dust towards the center of the portal swirling into the vortex and coming out the other side across the room "YYESSSSSS IT WORKS IT WORKS!" i shouted in glee "quit that yelling i'm cleaning"said the janitor

"sorry" I replied continuing with my final modifications to the portal

 **Time 6:23**

 **Location: Phoenix Convention Center**

 **Date: April 12 2016**

 **"** HEY OTACON WAKE UP" some one shouted.

"ITS NOT OTACON JAKE" I replied to my ass of a friend who called me Otacon mostly due to the reason i looked like Otacon from Metalgearsolid but the difference is i'm 17

"so did you finish Scott?" jake asked

"yes it works Jay the Promethium works perfect enough and i hope during the summit it can transport me over there" I said pointing over across the room

"so the summit starts in 3 minutes was it worth it spending 35,000 dollars to be the main event."jake asked

"yes it was well worth overtime at uber" i replied

"really 8 months of godamn uber you drove random ass people around that could potentially kill you or wreck your little scion" jake said

"at least I make more than you asshole" I shot back

"what ever hey look everyone is starting to get here with all their shit" jake said

"why do you always have to swear" I asked

"why do you have to be a buzzkill" jake said

 **Time:8:37**

 **Location: Phoenix Convention Center**

 **Date: April 12 2016**

"All right everyone lets give it a hand for Ivan Stryker for his presentation. Now for the main event now to present his Project is Scott Wales." Lucy Harrriot the Hostess for the summit stated

I was standing on the main stage I flinched when the spot light blinded me for a half second I then exited from my current game session on overwatch from my laptop and got up.

"ok everyone as you many know this is the main presentation" i said to the crowd

"for my presentation it will redefine trasportation as we know it" i said blankly

"as a demonstration i will now power up the machine" i said the crowd looked kind of skeptical at this point

I plugged in my Dell Laptop into my computer and loaded the back up key to fully activate the Two portals

"HEY CAN WE GET SOMETHING" a guy yelled

"sorry this will take at least 5 seconds to calculate" i said over the mircophone

there was a low humming on opposite ends of the room as the both portals started producing glowing blue vortexes in which it created a small vacuum to pull dust and stray objects towards it

"as you can see this is something i have invested thousands of dollars into with the help of the universty and the military funding my project both portals run on 3 Prometheium power cells the same cells to power weapons on Navy Destroyers." i said causing applause from the crowd

"SHIT" i yelled

"whats wrong" said the announcer

as soon as she finished the far side portal backfired on itself and imploded causing shrapnel to go in on itself and go outwards towards the crowd

"EVERYONE GET OUT" I yelled to well everyone they started running to the nearest exit while Jake ran up to me

"DUDE whats going on!" he said with obvious concern

"it looks like the powercell's input to output regulator malfunctioned and caused the whole thing to go down in the shitter" i replied

"so how can we fix it " he asked

"i just need you to go to the back panel of the primary portal here and pull the if something goes wrong with the power cells button"i replied

"really a button for this exact situation" he said with a deadpan look

"its just a all purpose diagnoses button jake now go" i said

"sorry Scott i just cant let you win" jake said as he pushed me towards the portal and took out a wrench and hit the power regulator on the primary portal

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" I yelled as i was pulled towards the portal


	3. Chapter 2 12 reviews and the aftermath

Disclaimer

i do not own overwatch and bioshock they belong to their respective creators but what i do own are any Original characters such as Scott Wales

Time 10:37 11/18/2016

hey guys just wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing my first fic this story is a little sluggish due to my school work in elemetary... just kidding i'm in highschool but i do have big plans for this story but frankly it will take some time but in the mean time i will reply to any reviews for questions ok here we go

Conner mn: thank you for your review and honestly my friends say its a good story too

Guest: why though unless you know how to write a fic in my conditions you shuld just shut it

alll right chapter 2 should be out before christmas it depends on my current state of availability to the interne


End file.
